Lia Baker at the Dead Mans Chest
by CaptainRavor
Summary: When Lia is marooned in an island full of cannibals and gets saved by a certain pirate Captain, her whole life becomes an adventure.     I'm really bad at summaries but the story is quite good.Rated T for safety.
1. Castaways

**Lias Adventures with Captain**

CH.1 CASTAWAYS

"All hands on deck!" the Captain of the 'Calypsos Anger' yelled. Lia opened her eyes and heard the crew runing on deck. She got up and walked slowly towards her mistress' quarters.

Lia was a maid in Lord Becketts household. She was in charge of his sister, Susie and her child, Emma. Lia is 22 years old, she has long black hair and big green eyes. Her father was a fisherman before he was killed by pirates. After his death, her mother got sick and died a year later. So, Lia was left on the streets since when she was 14 years old.

She walked quietly into Susies cabin and picked up Emma who just woke up. Emma was a beautiful little girl, around 3 years old, she had blonde curly hair and blue eyes, she already knew how to walk, talk and she would run around all day without shuting up.

The ship made a strange movement and almost threw Lia down. She quickly found her balance, took Emma by the hand and ran onto the deck.

It was raining, the crew was running around like crazy and the Captain was on the wheel steering the ship. She went towards him.

"Captain Jones! What is going on?" she asked.

"Can't ye see, lass? Were in a storm! I'm afraid we wont make it. Wake your mistress and her brother up and tell them to get ready." He ordered, Lia nodded and ran to Susies quarters. She started shaking the young woman to wake her up.

"Miss, get up. We are abandoning the ship!" she said. Susies eyes flew open and she held Emma in her arms. She looked at Lia with worried eyes and nodded.

"Okay, I will get our things ready. Go and wake Cutler up."

Lia ran to Becketts quarters, he was lying shirtless on his king sized bed and was sleeping peacefully. His pale face was so calm she hardly recognised him. She moved closer and started shaking him.

"Mister Beckett. Mister Beckett please wake up!" she said over and over. He opened one eye and looked at her curiously. Then, he snuggled up on his warm pillow and hugged it.

"Five more minutes." He growled. Lia sighed and shook him harder.

"Mister Beckett we really-" she started saying but he got up and grabbed her wrist.

"I heard you. What's the problem? Why did you wake me up?" he asked angrily. She looked at him with wide eyes, this was the first time he was aggressive towards her.

"I-I-I…the ship is…and…" he shook her.

"Tell me!"

"We have to abandon the ship." She finally said. He nodded and quickly put his shirt and boots on. He took her by the arm and they went on deck. Susie and Emma were already on the boats. Beckett pushed her in it and then sat next to her. Emma left her mothers embrace and ran towards Lia.

"Lia! I'm scared." She whined and Lia held her tightly. Lia smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry dear. Everything will be just fine." She said and pattered her back.

Two crew men started rowing, everyone was quiet, Susie was lost in thought, Emma was fast asleep, Beckett was looking at the sea and Lia was shivering next to him. The Captains eyes widened.

"Hold on! There's a big wave coming!" he yelled. Lia went to hold on her seat but she couldn't hold it tightly, she took hold of Becketts shirt and closed her eyes. She felt a hand slap hers off Becketts shirt, before she could do anything a huge wave went over them.

She held Emma tightly but she lost her balance and they both fell into the cold water. Lia paniced, she didn't know how to swim and ther heavy dress wasn't helping her. She tried to keep Emmas head up and desperatly looked for something to grab on. She saw a piece of wood, she waited 'till it came closer and she grabbed it. When she was sure that Emma was safe and that she wouldn't fall down, she relaxed her head on the wood and closed her eyes…

Someone was shaking her. Lias eyes flew open and she saw Emma sitting over her playing with a shell. She looked around and saw that they were on a beach. The sun was warm over their heads and the sand looked like gold.

"Goodmorning Emma." She said, the little girl looked at her with a big smile.

"Good moning Lia. Look a shell fish!" she said and started jumping up and down. Lia smiled at her and got up.

"How about we look around, eh?" she asked the little girl who nodded happily. She took her by the hand and they walked towards the jungle that was behind them. Emma looked fascinated with all the colours around her.

"Look a bird! Hello birdy." She said and pointed at a parrot that was sitting on a tree.

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" the parrot said and flew away. Emmas face fell.

"I didn't want to eat him. Why did he go?" she asked.

"Don't worry, he might've went to his mummy because it's food time." She said to make the little girl happy "Speaking of food, I'm hungry. Come, lets find something to eat." She said and the walked further into the forest.

They found some banana trees and eat as many bananas as they could. After their 'meal' Emma started to feel sleepy so Lia went to find a place to sleep. They walked back to the beach and found a little boat.

"That's weird." Lia said "I didn't know anyone lived here." She lifted Emma and walked closer. Nothing was in it and it looked confortable "I guess we can sleep here, eh?" Emma rubbed her eyes in response. They made their selves confy and relaxed.

Half an hour later, they were both asleep and they didn't notice a small figure coming closer to them, thinking they looked tasty…


	2. In trouble

**Lias Adventures with Captain Jack**

CH.2 IN TROUBLE

Lia was beeing poked. She opened her eyes and saw a little boy looking at her curiously and hiding her with a stick. Emma was still asleep, so Lia got up quietly and smiled at the little boy.

"Hello." She said, the boy looked at her curiously "I'm Lia, whats your name?" she asked but the boy didn't answer, he just stared at her.

"Folo lako, molto. Moy liki liki sen sen suiett." He said and gave her his hand. She smiled at him and got up, taking Emma with her.

"I have no idea on what you just said, but it can't be bad." She gave him her hand and he started running in the forest.

About 15 minutes later they were in a little village. All the people there were wearing weird clothes, actually, they were wearing almost nothing! The boy took her to a man who was sitting on a big throne. He had lots of eyes painted on his face but he looked more like a sailor than one of them. He looked at her and the at Emma and his face twiched. He looked at the boy and shooed him.

"Come closer." He told her and she hesitantly did "What's your name?"

"Lia, sir and this is Emma, sir." She said pointing at Emma. He nodded and looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, I will try to save you but I have to save myself first." He said and before she could say anything, a man took Emma from her hold and another man grabbed her arms and dragged her to a little hut.

It was dark and cold in that hut. Everything was dirty and mangy. There was only a bed in there and a little table. One the table there were cans with salt, pepper and paprica. All of the had the East India Trading Company sign. Lia sat Emma one the bed and started telling her stories because she was scared.

"…and from now on, whenever a sailor passes the mermaids waters, she comes out and askes; "Does the Alexander the Grate live?" and the sailors answer; "Aye, he lives and is ruling the world."" That moment, the huts door opened and two men grabbed Lia and Emma and took her out side. Emma started crying and Lia trying to fight.

"Let me go, you…you beasts!" she screamed and tried to kick them. The men started laughing and tied her with a rope. She and Emma were tied up on a tree and were watching the men making a fire, the fire that they were going to get cooked. Emma couldn't stop crying and Lia wanted to be brave but even she had tears running from her eyes uncontrollably.

"I want my mummy!" Emma cried.

"I know Emma, I know." She said and tried to calm herself down. The fire was big and the men untied Emma and tied her up on a stick.

"No! Eat me first! Let her go, she's just a baby!" Lia screamed, at the same moment, three men untied Lia and before they could tie her up again she ran towards Emma, grabbed her and started running. The men were chasing after her and she hid behind some trees until they were away from her.

She held Emma tightly and ran as fast as she could. She was at the beach when she bumped into a solid chest. She looked up terrified and saw the 'king' of the tribe that was chasing her. He grabbed her by the arms and held her tightly.

"Come." He whispered and dragged her towards a ship that was ready to leave. The man gave Emma to someone from his crew and helped her up. After that he climbed the ropes himself and told to the people that were still chasing them;

"Alas my children, this will be the day that you will always remember as the the day that you almost caught…" a big wave fell on him "Captain Jack Sparrow." He said unconfortably and climbed onto the deck. Lia ran towards him, shaking.

"You're the Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked, he grinned at her.

"Aye, let me show you your cabin." He said and led her to a small cabin. It had a double bed and a little mirror. She turned to look at him, still shaking.

"It's beautiful, Captain. Where is Emma? I have to feed her."

"She's on the deck, with one of my crew men. Now, I have to man a ship, bye luv." He said and walked away. Lia looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess. Her once white dress was now ruinned and her hair were really messy.

"I have to find something else to wear." She muttered and looked around in the cabin. She found some breeches and shirts. It was mens clothes but she desided to wear them anyway. When she was ready she went bare foot on the deck and saw a young man playing with Emma. She smiled and walked to him.

"Hi, I'm Lia." She said, he looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm Will. I guess this is yours, eh?" he said and gave her Emma.

"Well, not really but for now, yes. Thanks for playing with her, I know you have work to do." She said and he nodded politely.

"You don't look like a pirate. Why are you here?" she asked, he looked at the sea sadly.

"My fiance was prisoned on my wedding day. To get her free, I have to get Jacks compass, and he wants me to do visite some friend of his, other wise he won't give me the compass." He said bitterly.

"Why not? I mean, whats so special about that compass anyway?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I think it's broken, I don't know why he keeps it." He said and sighed "Well, I better go, I have to go back to work." He said.

"Okay, I will see you at dinner then." Lia smiled at him and walked away. She sat at the railing and looked at the sea with Emma in her hands "Look Emma, this is the sea." She said.

"Really? It looks like water to me." She said cofused, Lia chuckled.

"Yes, it is water, but it's something more. It's…it's freedom." She said and sighed. She was so focused on the sea that she didn't hear Will coming and standing next to her. The sun set was beautiful but Lia couldn't stay anylonger, she had to put Emma to bed. She turned around and jumped from her surprise when she saw Will.

"I didn't know you were here." She said, he smiled at her and touched Emmas hair.

"Emma is so pretty. I want a child as well but Elizabeth doesen't want one." He said sadly.

"It's a pitty, beeing in love with someone but that someone doesn't want what you want." She said "Well, I better be going, Emma is tired." She said and went to her cabin.


	3. Tia Dalma

**Lias Adventures with Captain Jack**

CH.3 TIA DALMA

"Land ho!" she heard Mister Gibbs yell. Lia jumped up from her bed, put her boots on and ran on deck. She could see a little island from far away. She saw Jack on the helm and decided to go and ask him when would they arrive.

"Good morning, Captain Sparrow." She said with a smile, grinned at her and looked back at the sea.

"'Mornin' luv." he replied.

"I was wondering if you knew when we were arriving. I love the sea but I also miss beeing on land." She said.

"We will be arriving in about half an hour. Pack your things, we are dropping you off here." He said, Lias eyes widened.

"You can't leave us here! How am I supposed to go back home? Where will we live? How can I take care of Emma if I don't have some place to stay? I don't even know where I am!" she said in one breath.

"Luv, it is too dangerous for you and the baby here. We are pirates, we can't have a woman on the ship, you would get hurt!" he said.

"But I-"

"There are no buts! Pack your stuff and get ready to leave." He ordered, Lias face fell as she dragged herself to her cabin. Half an hour later, Lia, Emma and the crew were on little boats going down a river. Lia had put on her not anymore white dress and held Emma tightly. They rowed until they reached a little hut. Jack helped Lia out looked at his crew.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back." He said with an unsure smile "Inseperable we are, were, have been…before" Mister Gibbs went infront of him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll watch your back." He said.

"It's my front I'm worried about." He said and then looked at Lia "Come on luv." He put his hand around her waist as they walked in to the curious hut.

Candles and skulls were hanging from the ceilling. Lots of little trinkes, rings, bones and other little uselles things were place on the shelves. In the midle of the hut there was a woman. A woman with chocolate coloured skin, black dreadlocks and brown eyes, she was wearing an old gown. Jack got in hesitantly and smiled at her when she looked up.

"Jack Sparrow." She said smiling at him, Jack walked closer to her.

"Tia Dalma!"

"I always wondered what wind will blow ye back to me one day." She said and got up and walked to him but she froze when she saw Will coming in the hut. "You." She said and walked to him "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner." Will looked at her confused.

"You know me?" he asked. She smiled and leaned towards him, touching his cheek.

"You want to know me." She said. Jack went quickly in front of her and said;

"There will be no knowing here. We've come for help and we will not leave without it!" he said and led Tia further into the hut. "I thought I knew you." She mumbled to Tia.

"Come." She said, Jack showed Lia a seat and she sat on it. "What serving may I do ye?" Tia asked Jack, but not taking her eyes off Will, she was all over him! "You know I demand payment." She looked at Jack seriously. Jack gave her a smile and showed her a cage were a monkey was locked up. He took his pistol and shot it, Lia gasped but then, she noticed that the monkey was fine.

"Look! An undead monkey!" he exclaimed. Tia took the cage and let the monkey free. Mister Gibbs looked at it disptraised.

"No! You have no idea what took us to catch that!" he said.

"The payment is fair." Tia said.

"We are looking for this." Will said and showed her a drawing of a key "And what it goes to."

"The compass you took from me. It can not lead you to this?" she asked Jack.

"Maybe." He said and looked at his hat. Tia smiled and came closer to him.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." She teased "Your key goes to a chest. And it is what is in side the chest that you seek. Don't it?" she said.

"What is inside it?" one of the crewmen asked.

"Gold? Jewels?"

"Nothing bad I hope."

"You know of Davy Jones?" Tia asked "A man of the sea, he fell in love. It was a woman and challenging and harsh and untammeble as the sea. He never stopped loving her, but the pain she caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die."

"What exacly did he put it that chest?" asked Will.

"Him heart." Tia said "He cut out him heart, locked it in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keeps it with him at all times." Will stood up and looked at Jack.

"You knew this!"

"I did not! I didn't know where the key is, but now we do, so all that's left is to climb abroad the Flying Duchman and grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass!" Jack said happily, he turned around to leave but Tia stood up.

"Let me see your hand." She said. Jack sighed and hesitanly gave her his right hand. She took the bandages off it and looked at it. On his hand was a big black spot, everyone got scared as they saw it. Tia left the room and started looking for something, after a few minutes she came back with a big jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones can not step on land for once every ten years." She said "Land is were you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She said and gave him the jar.

"A jar of dirt." He said and she nodded "And is a jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back." Jack held the jar tighter.

"No."

"Then it helps." She said.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Duchman." Will said. Tia took some bones whispered something and threw them on the desk. Jack leaned over and looked at the bones.

"Alright then, thank you for your help." He said "Here, you can keep the lass and her baby." He said and pushed Lia towards Tia. Tia took Emma from Lias hands and took her to an other room. When she came back she pushed Lia on Jack.

"Only the baby. It I not safe for it with you. You keep the girl." She said. Lia shook her head.

"No, I can't leave Emma here alone."

"I will be here." Tia said.

"It is different, I like her second mother! I want to be with her!" she said.

"Luv, you will see her again, I promise." Jack said and trying to pull her out of the hut.

"No!" she cried tears running from her eyes "You can't take her from me!" Jack put his hand over her shoulder and she burst into tears as he sat her on the boat. He pattered her back as he tried to calm her down. Lia burried her face in his chest and he squeased her.

"It's okay luv. Look at the bright side, you are going to have an adventure with me on the ship!" he said.

"I-I can't! You don't understand, she's like my daughter." Lia said.

"That's the problem luv." Jack said "Your too young to have a daughter, even if she's not really yours." He said and held Lia tight until the arrive at the ship.

Jack helped her climbe on the Pearl at took her to her cabin. He sat her on her bed and Lia started crying again. Jack took her boots off.

"Calm down, darlin'." Lia put her faceon her pillow.

"How can I calm down? That woman took Emma! She was all I had left and now, when I go back home my mistress wont take me back, I lost her child!" she said sadly. Jack sat next her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Ye know, I ye want to, ye can stay on the Pearl with us, you know, as a crew member." He said.

"No, I couldn't. First of all I'm a woman who doesn't know a thing about ship. Secondly I have no idea how to defend my self and thirdly, if miss Beckett believes that her daugher is still alive, her brother will sent ships to find me and the baby. I will only cause you problems." She said and looked at her pillow, she tried to hide a yawn but Jack saw it.

"I'll leave you in peace. You need sleep." He said, he kissed her forehead and left the cabin. That night Lia had lots of weird dreams, most of them nightmares.


	4. Nightmares

**Lias Adventures with Captain Jack**

CH.4 NIGHTMARES

Two days had passed and Lia felt auful. She didn't want to eat, go out or even talk to anyone. Will came everyday to her cabin and tried to cheer her up but it was no use. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and looked at her with a worried look.

"Come on Lia, you have to go out. It's not like you will never see her again." He told her.

"Yes but-" the door knocked "Come in." she said and saw Jack coming in with a serious look on his face.

"William, it's time." He said. Lia looked at him curiously.

"Time for what?" Will sighed and helped her up.

"I have to visit Davy Jones' ship and get the key." He said.

"Is it dangerous?" she asked as they walked to the deck.

"I don't know." He whispered and went to a boat that was ready for him. Jack walked to the railing and looked down at him.

"If ye get into trouble, say that Jack Sparrow sent you to pay his debt. It might save your life." He said, Lia walked next to him and looked at Will nervously as he rowed away.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"He's not going to die." He said avoiding her question.

Everything happened very fast, at one moment everyone was calm and at the other Lia and the crew were held by some weird sea creatures that were holding swords on their necks. Everyone was captured exept Jack, who was talking to another sea creature with an octopus head.

"You have a debt to pay, you've been Captain of the Black Pearl for 13 years, that was our aggrement!" the octopus head man said.

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was visiously muninied." Jack said, trying to talk his way out of it.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain none the less! Have you not introdused your self as Captain Jack Sparrow all these years?" he mocked and walked toward the crew.

"You have my payment, one soul to seve the ship is already overthere." Jack said coming closer to him.

"One sould is not equel to another!"

"Aha! So we have established my proposal toward principal, now we have to find the price." Jack said cheerfully "Just how many souls d'ye think my soul is worth?"

"100 souls, 3 days." He said.

"You're a diamond, mate! Sent me back the boy and I'll get right started." Jack said.

"I keep the boy! That gives you only 99 to go!" he said and laughed with his crew.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano." Jack said to the man "Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. Oh, and I forgot to mention, he's in love. With a girl, dew to be married, betrothed, deviding him from her and her from him would be half as cruel than alowing them to be joined together in holly metremony, aye?" the octopus mas face softenend but then, he turned around with a hard look on his face.

"I keep the boy, 99 souls. But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent mind, a friend, while you roll free?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm good with it." Jack said. The man who was holding Lia loosened his grip, she yanked her hand and ran to Jack.

"No! You can't do that." She said. The octopus man grabbed her arms with his…'hand' and looked at her.

"You got your self a new bonnie lass." He said to Jack.

"I'm not his bonnie lass!" she spat as his octopus legs went all over her fave and hair.

"Well, then, I better keep you." He said and pulled her closer to him. Lia was disgusted and terrified, she looked at Jack asking for help but he wasn't even looking at her.

"She stays with me." He said in a calm voice.

"I don't think so." The man said and started walking to his ship, dragging Lia with him.

"Let me go!" Lia screamed nad started kicking the man. He turned around and gave her a hard slap, so hard that it made her eyes water "Bastard." She growel, that gained her another slap. She saw Jacks angry face coming towards them pointing a sword on the mans face.

"Let the lass go." He said. The man laughed.

"Ye know ye can't kill me, Sparrow. But, I wont fight over the girl, I'm going to have her in the end." He said and pushed a shaking Lia on Jack. She rapped her hands tightly around his waist as if he was going to dissapear, Jack put his arms protectivly around her and led her back to the deck.

"Where are we going to find these sould in 3 days?" Mister Gibbs asked.

"Tortuga." Jack said happily and led Lia to her cabin, he sat her on her bed and took her boots off.

"He want to get me." She whispered over and over.

"Luv, he just said that to scare you. He didn't mean it." Jack said and opened the door "Good night." He said and left. Lia lied down and closed her eyes…

_ She was alone in a big house, it was Miss Becketts' house. No one was there, she couldn't hear a thing._

"_Why are you here?" asked someone behind her, she turned around and saw Lord Beckett looking at her seriously "Where is Emma?"_

"_Sir, Emma was taken by a woman, I couldn't do anything about it. I did my best to protect her, I'm sorry." She said and looked down, Lord Beckett gave her a big slap and threw her on the floor, that was when Miss Beckett caem in the room and looked at Lia hopefully._

"_Your back! Where's Emma?" she asked. _

"_I'm sorry Miss, she was taken and I couldn't do a thing about it." She said, Miss' Becketts' face turned red from anger._

"_You couldn't or you didn't want to do anything? Well, I guess you can't stay here anymore!" she said and then, the door opened. The octopus man stormed in and grabed her arm._

"_I told you I was going to have you. You have nowhere to stay, and I am a generous man, so you will stay with me, on my ship." He said and dragged her to the ship._

"_No, let me go! I will not stay with you!" she yelled "No, no!"_

"No!" Lia screamed in her sleep, her eyes flew open and she sat up. She was sweating and her cheek were wet from tears. She got up and went bare foot to the deck.

It was cold, Lia sat on the railings and looked at the calm sea. She sat there for about an hour and watched the sun as it rised. The crew and its Captain had woken up and were doing their morning jobs.

"Lia!" called Jack from the helm "Come here luv." She quickly went next to him.

"What is it, Captain?" he looked at her with a charming smirk on his smirk.

"It's Jack, luv. I wan't you to make lunch for the crew. Since you don't have Emma here you have to do something." He said.

"Aye, Cpatin." She said, she was ready to go to the kitchen but Jack put his hands on her shouler and looked at her in the eyes. His chocolate eyes were looking through her, Lia held her breath as she looked into them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, Lia looked down not wanting to remember how afraid she felt last night and how weak she looked in front of Jack and his crew.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." She said but she could still felt his gave on her.

"Your lying, I saw you last night and that wasn't fine." He said, Lia walked away from him and looked at him before she went below deck.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

Lia had just finished washing the dishes when she heard one of the crew men saying "Land ho!". She ran to the deck and saw a big island right in front of them. "Is this Tortuga?" she asked Mister Gibbs, he nodded and started yelling orders.


	5. Tortuga

**Lias Adventures with Captain Jack **

CH. 5 TORTUGA

Once the Black Pearl docked, Lia had ran off the ship and into the buzzy streets of Tortuga. She was glad she was on land, even this stinky, full of drunken men and whores town was great for her. She was walking alone on the streets, looking at the shops and taverns. She had seen lots of the crew men sitting in a certain tavern named 'The Faithful Bride' with women on their laps.

"Lia! Come over here, darlin' I want to tell ye something." She heard her Captains voice call her from the tavern. She walked in a went to the table that he was sitting with Mister Gibbs.

"What is it, Captain?" she asked and sat on the chair next to him.

"Luv, this town is too dangerous for a young woman when she is alone. I want you to stay close to me or Mister Gibbs everytime you're off the Pearl, savvy?" he said while drinking some rum.

"Captain, I'm sure I can defend my self. I mean, I don't know how to use a sword but I can defent my self in other ways." She said, not wanting to stay with Jack or Mister Gibbs in that tavern.

"I don't care if you can defend your self. These men are stronger than you and you will stay with me or Mister Gibbs for protection." He said.

"But I-"

"No buts! Now, lets order you some rum." He said and called the barman.

"I don't drink rum, Captain." She said, Jack leaned towards her.

"It's Jack, luv." He said and winked at her and gave her the glass of rum "C'mon luv, drink it." He said with a smile. Lia hesitantly took a sip of the rum, it burned her throat.

A woman came near their table and sat on Jacks lap. She had blond hair and wore a yellow dress that showed more than it should. She started kissing Jacks neck and whispering to is ear. "Would you like some company, Jack?" Jack looked at her with desire but then looked at Lia with some guilt. She nodded to him that he could go, even if she didn't want him to and Jack left with the woman.

"I will go back to the Pearl now, I don't feel very well." She said to Mister Gibbs who had already found company with another woman. Lia walked back to the Pearl and went to her cabin to have some sleep, but it didn't last long.

Some weird noises woke Lia up. She slowly followed them and ended up infront of Jacks cabin. She knocked the door and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Jack lying on the bed with a almost naked woman next to him kissing and nibbling his neck.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just that I thought that you…I'm so sorry, I will leave right now." She muttered and ran out of the cabin. She went to her cabin and sat on the bed, still shocked with what she had seen. The worth part was that she felt angry and…hurt. She didn't know why she felt those thing but she did, and she hated it. The door knocked.

"Luv, can I come in?" she heard Jack say, she quickly got up and straitened her clothes.

"Uh, aye Captain." Jack came in the cabin wearing only his breeches and his unbuttoned white shirt. Lia tried not to stare at his perfect body but she couldn't get her eyes off him.

"Like what you see?" he asked her with a big smirk on his face. Lia started blushing and looked down so he wouldn't see it. Jack chuckled and came closer to her, now more serious than before.

"Come, lets go for a drink." He said, he took her hand and led her off the ship.

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" she asked.

"Nay, in Tortuga nothing is too late." He said happily as they entered the 'Faithful Bride'. They sat on a table that was in the shadows and ordered some rum. Mister Gibbs was sitting on the table next to them, looking for people to join the crew.

"I'm sorry for before." He said.

"What for? I barged into your cabin, it's not your fault." She said, after a few minutes of silence Lia decided to ask Jack about that octopus man "Jack?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, luv?"

"Who was that…octopus man that took Will?" Jack looked at her in the eyes with a serious expression.

"It was Davy Jones." Lia nearly spat her rum.

"Davy Jones? Why did he want Will for?" Jack sighed and looked at his rum.

"I don't know, luv. I don't know."

That moment, a man threw the table that Mister Gibbs was sitting and started yelling drunkely.

"So am I not worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he mocked. Jack took a plant to hide himself and started to walk towards the tavern door, the man cocked his pistol in front of Jacks face "Or should I just kill you now?" Jack looked up at him and smiled.

"Your hired."

"Sorry, old habits and that." He said, he was ready to shoot.

"No!" Lia screamed and jumped on Jack, throwing them on the floor. Three men grabbed the man with the pistol from the arms and took his pistol. After that, the whole tavern started fighting. Jack helped Lia up and put his hand around her waist, he could tell that all these drunken men were scaring her and he wanted to get her out of that place. He grabbed a full bottle of rum from a table and gave it to her. Lia drank it all within minutes and her head started feeling a bit too light. She tried to walk in a strait line but she kept on falling. They walked to the Pearl but a voice stopped them.

"Captain Sparrow."

"Come to join my crew,, lad? Welcome aboard." He said and walked faster on the ship causing Lia to stuble and hold on Jacks jacket.

"I'm here to find the man I love." The voice said. Jack and Lia tuned around and saw a young beautiful woman, with light brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was wearing mans clothes and a hat to hide her hair. Jack froze.

"Elizabeth! You know, these clothes don't flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing, I in fanct have no dress my cabin." He said but tighened his grip on Lia. Everything spinned around her, she couldn't hear what Jack and Elizabeth were saying. A few minutes later, she felt Jack giving something to Elizabeth and then they started walking.

"Lia, do you mind Lizzie borrowing your cabin?" Jack asked her but Lia was too drunk to answer properly.

"My head hurts," she moaned "I wantto sleep." Jack sighed and led her to his cabin. His bed was big and soft. She lied down next to Jack and snuggled up to him. Jack put his arm around her and kissed her forehead before they both drifted to sleep…


	6. It's my cabin!

**Lias Adventures with Captain Jack**

CH.6 IT'S MY CABIN!

Lia woke up in a big warm bed, she knew it wasn't her bed, her bed was small and hard. Her pillows were soft and she could feel a body embracing hers. Her eyes flew open and she froze when she saw that Jack was holding her tightly against his chest. He was breathing lightly, that meant that he was sleeping. Lia tried to move herself but she couldn't do that without waking him but, so she lied back down and looked at his peacfull face. She was quite confortable there, in Jacks arms, she liked it, and she didn't know why. She cursed at her self for feeling like that.

Lia closed her eyes and sighed. She felt Jack shift under her and chuckle slightly. She looked up at him, Jack was looking at her with an amused grin.

"Confortable, luv?" he asked her. Lia blushed and untagled herself from him. How much did she drink last night? Why was she there and why didn't she remember anything?

"What happened last night?" she asked.

"Well, you had a lot to drink at the tavern and then we left and you were so drunk that you couldn't even stand strait." He said.

"Yes, but why didn't you take me to my cabin?" Jack got up and started putting his shirt, jacket and boots on.

"We got a new crew member, she's going to stay in your cabin." He said simply and walked out of his cabin. Lia put her boots on and started following him angrily.

"I'm not sharing my cabin with anyone!" she hissed. Jack walked to the helm and took the wheel.

"Who said you have to?"

"Really? And were is she going to sleep?" she asked.

"In your cabin." Lia looked at him confused.

"But…you said…that… Where am I going to sleep, Captain?"

"It's Jack luv, and you are going to sleep in my cabin." He said and looked amused at her face that was full of horror "Don't worry, I wont try anything." He added. Lia growled and stormed to the kitchen.

She bumped into a person on her way to the kitchen. It was a woman, she had never seen her before on the Pearl. She must be the one that stole her cabin! She had long light brown hair and chocolate eyes, she was very beautiful but she stared at her with an snoby stare. Lia forced herself to give her a smile and she gave her hand.

"You must be the new crew member. Welcome, I'm Lia, Lia Baker." She said, the woman gave her her hand and gave her a fake smile.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann, nice to meet you Lia." She said.

"Have you known Jack for a long time?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, he saved my life once."

"So you wouldn't mind staying with him for a while, eh? I mean you already know each other…" Lia said, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to tell me?" she asked, Lia looked at her in the eyes.

"I want you to stay in Jacks cabin so I can sleep in my cabin." She said, Elizabeth shook her head in denial.

"No, no way. There is no way I'm going to stay in the same cabin as Jack Sparrow!" she said.

"Why not? You are staying in my cabin, it's not fair." She said and followed her onto the deck.

"No. I'm not staying with him." She groweled and turned her back. Lia grabbed her arm and turned her back to face her.

"You know him well enough, whats the problem?"

"I'm not staying in the same cabin with Jack Sparrow like some whore! You might not mind but I do." Elizabeth said in a shaky voice.

"You're calling me a whore?" Lia said and pushed Elizabeth. They started pushing kicking, slaping and hitting each other until Jack came between them.

"Ladies, will you stop it?" he said, he grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her away from Lia.

"Jack, control your wenches!" groweled Elizabeth, Lia tried to hit her again but was held back by some crew members.

"Let me get her!" she screamed and started kicking at nobody in particulary. Jack went close to Lia stopped her.

"Lia, Lia stop it." He said with an angry tone in his voice. Lia slowly stopped and looked at Elizabeth with hatred.

"I'm not staying with you in your cabin so you better do something about this problem." She said and tried to walk away but Jack had grabbed Lia and Elizabeth by the arm and pulled them under the stairs where it was quiet.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"I want my cabin back." Lia said.

"I'm not giving it to you." Elizabeth spat.

"It's my cabin!"

"Not anymore, I'm not staying with Jack like some wenches!"

"I'm not staying in Jacks cabin, it's my cabin or… my cabin!"

"It seemed to me that you liked sleeping next to me last night." Jack teased, Lia glared at him.

"I was drunk!"

"Anyway, Lizzie, you will stay in Lias cabin. Lia, you are welcome to stay in my cabin but it seems that you don't want to so the crows nest will be the ideal place for you." Jack said. Elizabeth looked at Lia victoriously and kissed Jack cheeck.

"Thank you Jack." She said, he nodded and Elizabeth walked away. Lia looked at Elizabeth and then looked back at Jack.

"This is not fair." She groweled and walked into Jacks cabin.

"Life isn't fair luv." Jack called.

That night, Lia went to Jacks cabin to geta few stuff. She found him lying on the bed and drinking a bottle of rum.

"Ah, so you decided to sleep 'ere then!" he said cheerfully.

"No, I just came to get my jacket." She said, took her jacket and went to leave.

"You know, you're always welcome in here." He said, Lia nodded and walked out of the cabin.

That night was cold, Lia hardly slept and her back was aching. Lia was shivering and cudling up to herself.

"This is ridiculus," she groweled and climbed down from the crows nest. She walked to Jacks cabin and knocked timidly on the door. She opened it and saw him sleeping on his bed, she decided not to bother him and as she was about to leave the cabin Jack opened his eyes.

"Too cold up there, eh?" Lia turned around and nodded "Well, I told you, you are always welcome here." He said and moved a bid so Lia could fit in. Lia took her jacket and boots off and slowly climbed into bed next to Jack "Luv, you are freezing! Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother you." Lia whispered. Jack gave her a charming grin and moved colser so his chest could touch her back and his face was on her neck.

"Lets warm you up then." He said. They both stayed in that position for the rest of the night.


	7. Sick

CH.7 SICK

That morning Lia woke up feeling very ill. She had a stomach and head ache, she wantet to puke and everytime she tried to get up the cabin started to spin around her. She was starving but she knew that if she ate anything, it wouldn't stay for long in her stomach. After some minutes, or maybe hours of waking up and then falling back to sleep again, Lia heard the bedroom door open.  
>"Lia? What are you doing here?" Jack asked and came closer to the bed "You look like a ghost! I shouldn't have let you stay most of the night on the crows nest!"<br>he exclaimed. "Jack, I'm fine. No big deal, I will be up in a minute, I just didn't feel well, that's all." Lia said and got up. She started feeling dizzy and placed her cold hand on her burning face. Before she could even realise what was happening, Jack had picked her up and went out of the cabin.  
>"Jack, what are you doing?" Lia asked, suprised by his actions. Her hands were tightly holding on Jacks neck and Lia burried her face in his hair, she never felt confortable when someone was holding her. "Just relax and enjoy the ride, luv." he said.<br>"How can I relax when I'm like this? Let me go, I can walk on my own." she said.  
>"No ye can't, ye'll get dizzy. And whats wrong with you beeing like this? I rather like it." Jack said and winked at her, making Lia blush. She tried to hide her red face by lookingdown, but she knew she didn't do a very good job because she heard Jack chuckle. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.<br>"To Elizabeth, she is an educated woman that knows something about...doctory...things." he said and Lias eyes widened.  
>"No. I'm not going to her. I'd rather be thrown off the ship than go to her for help." Lia said, Jack sighed and stopped walking.<br>"Luv, yer sick. What use are you on the ship if ye can't get out of bed in the morning? None! Lizzie is going to tell us when you will be able to work again."  
>"It's just a cold, Jack!" Lia said fustrated, that's when she noticed how close his face was. Their noses were practically touching and she could feel his breath on her face, she licked her lips nervously and looked down. Suddenly, she started feeling uneasy. She couldn't breath, as much as she tried, she started coughing. Jack looked at her worried as she leaned on him and kept on coughing. He ran to Lizzies cabin and was shocked when he saw her topless and in bed with one of his crew members.<br>"Jack!" she said and hid behind the crew member "It's not what ye think, I can explain!" she said.  
>"Not now. Something is wrong with her." he said and placed Lia who was still coughing on the bed. Lizzie put a shirt on and walked towards Lia. After a few questions she made and some examinations she did, Lizzie stepped back and looked at Jack.<br>"No worries, she just has desease, it looks bad but it only lasts for a day." she said and then looked at the crew member who was standing behind her "Please don't tell Will." she pleaded Jack "Tom and I are just... forget it." Jack looked at her.  
>"It's not me you have to explain to, it's poor William." he said, picked Lia up and walked out of the cabin. Lia was calmer now, her breathing had eased but she felt very tired. She leaned on Jack and felt him hold on her tighter. They went into the bedroom and Jack left her on the bed. He tucked her in and then lied down himself.<br>"You don't need to stay here, Jack. I will probably just fall asleep any minute now." Lia said and tuned around to face him. "Nah, I'm feeling rather tired as well." he said,and turned to look at Lia who was already asleep.

The next day Lia hadn't felt more jealous in her life, I she didn't even know why. It all started when she had finished washing the plates and went onto the deck to look at the sea. That's when she saw Jack and Lizzie, close to each other, too close acctually. Elizabeths chest was pressed on Jacks back and she was whispering something in his ear, Jack had a dreamy look on his face but when she saw Lia staring at them, he turned around and said something to Lizzie. After that Lizzie walked away very annoyed, Lia went to the helm, were Mister Gibbs was steering the ship and shat stood next to him.  
>"When do you think we will find land?" she asked.<br>"Well, ye see that little dot there?" Mister Gibbs said and showed her a tiny little dot in the horizon.  
>"Yes..."<br>"It's the island we were looking for. We will be there at night time." He said, Lia nodded and walked back to the cabin where she found Jack and Lizzie sweet talking.  
>Lizzie was leaning on the wall and and Jackwas presing his body on her, their faces mare inches from each other. The bottles Lia was holding fell on the floor as she ran away from the babin. She went to the run storage and sat behind some big shelves. Lia hadn't cried since her mothers death, but today she did, she cried so much that she cried herself to sleep.<p>

JACKS POV

After a few hours of looking for Lia, Jack had stopped running around the ship like crazy. So, he decided to go to the rum storage and get some rum.  
>The storage was dark and he though no one was in there, he took a full bottle of rum and went to leave the room when he heard a heavy sigh. He immidiatly turned around and started looking for the person that sighed. He looked behind most of the shelves but found no one.<br>"Jack..." he heard someone whisper. "Lia?" he asked and went toward the sleeping Lia. She washolding an empty bottle of rum and was sleeping peacefully on the floor. Her cheecks were damp and red.  
>Had he made her cry? He always knew that she fancied him but did he hurt her that much that he made her cry? Jack slowly picked her up and started walking to the cabin.<p>

LIAS POV

Lia felt something moving her, she slight;y opened her eyes and saw Jack holding her. She let out a yawn and strched her arms and rapped them around his neck. Jack looked at her with caring eyes and opened his cabin door. He let go of her when he they went in and closed the door.  
>"Good morning."<br>"Morning?"  
>"Aye, I was looking all over the ship for you last nigh and when I went to get some rum, I found ye." Jack said. Lia looked down and tried not to remember what caused her to go to the rum storage in the first place. Her eyes watered and a tear slid down her put his hand under her chin and looked at her.<br>"Come on luv, lets go to the island and search for that chest I want." he said, Lia looked up at him confused.  
>"We've docked?"<br>"Aye, last night." he said and pulled her out of the cabin... 


	8. The chest

CH.8 THE CHEST

Lia sat on the boat and waited patiently for it to fill. Mister Gibbs and Ragetti sat next to her, Lizzie and Pintel in front of her and Jack was in the front part of the boat. The ride was long, Pintel and Raggeti were fighing over something, Lizzie and Lia were glaring at each other and Jack was hugging his jar of dirt. When they reached the little island, Jack, Lizzie, Lia and a man named Norrington spent three hours looking for the chest. Lia could see that everytime that Lizzie opened Jacks magic compass, she looked at him, she finally sat down and threw the compass on the floor. "It doesn't work. And it certainly doesen't show you what you want the most!" she said. Jack came closer and looked at the compass, it was pointed at Lizzie.  
>"Yes it does, your sitting on it." he said, Lizzie turned to look at him.<br>"Beg your pardon?" Jac shooed her wit his hand and pointed at the place that she was wistled at Norrington to start diging and then went to sit next to Lia.  
>The sun was hitting Lias face and made her haed ache. She just wanted to sleep, Jack noticed that she was tired, he took her shoulders and moved her body so that she was lying on his lap. Lias eyes flew open and she tried to get up but Jack pushed her back dow again.<br>"What are you doing?" "Making ye confortable, luv." Jack said and winked at her.  
>"I was fine where i was!" she said and got up.<br>"Ye didn't look fine. Ye looked tired." Jack replied and srarted masaging her back "Ye looked very unconfortable.." Lia closed her eyes and started to lean closer to Jack, she fet so relaxed, she leaned further until she hit Jacks solid chest, that's when she snapped back to reality. She quickly got up blushed.  
>Meanwhile, Norrington was still diging when his spade hid something. Lia, Jack, Lizzie and Norrington came closer and looked at a strange yet beautiful chest. Jack picked it up and four sets of ears were pressed on it to see if they could hear the heard of Davy Jones. It was beating staedily.<br>"It's real." Elizabeth said suprised.  
>"You acctually were telling the truth." Norrington mocked.<br>"I do that quite a lot, you people are always suprised." Jack said.  
>"With good reason!" said a voice behind turned around to see a wet Will standing behind them.<br>"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed and ran towards him "You're alright, thank God!" she said and hugged him "I came to find you!" they kissed. Everyone looked at them in an akward silence and Jack decided to brake it.  
>"How did you get here?" he asked.<br>"Sea turtles mate, I paired them and straped them to my feet." Will lied.  
>"Not that easy, aye?"<br>"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."  
>"You do?" Jack asked suprised.<br>"After you tricked me into going into that ship to square your debt with Jones..."  
>"What?" Elizabeth interrupted him.<br>"I was reunited with my father." Will caried on and Elizabteh let go of Will.  
>"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie?" she asked angrily and stepped closer to him.<br>"Pretty much." Jack said, "Time and tide luv." Will had bent over the chest and took a key on his hand.  
>"Oi, what are you doing?" asked Jack.<br>"I'm gonna kill Jones." he said. Jack took his sword out and place it on Will back. "I can't let ye do that William." he said with a smile "Because if Jones is dead, who is going to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"  
>"Jack, stop it. This is ridicilus!" Lia said and put her hand on his arm, Jack snaked his free arm around her waist.<br>"Don't worry luv, I'll be fine." he said and.  
>"What I didn't..." at that moment Will got up and pulled his sword out.<br>"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it." Norrington took his sword out as well and pointed at pointed at Will.  
>"I can't let you do that either. So sorry." Jack looked at him with a smile and still holding Lias waist tightly, he went to step closer to him.<br>"I knew you would warm up to me eventually." he said, then, Norrignton moved his sword and pointed it at Jack and Will pointed it at Norrington. Jack pushed Lia so she would be behind him.  
>"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest, if I deliver it, I get my life back." "Ah, the dark side of ambition." Jack said.<br>"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." replied Norrington and swung the sword to Will. The three men started sword fighting, trying to steal the key from each others hands. Elizabeth was running after them wanting to stop them. Lia found herself stading alone in on the beach.  
>"Well well well, what do we have here? Jack Sparrows bonnie lass." said a man from behind her, Lia turned around and saw one of Davy Jones' crew members "The Captain will be so pleased to see ye." he said and grabbed her arm. "What? No! Let go of me!" she said and kicked him, the man then scooped her up and put her over his shoulder laughing "Help! Help!" she screamed bu no one could hear her.<p>

The man went on the ship and shoved her in the brig. It was wet and cold in there. Lia was terrified, she heard heavy boots coming to her direction.  
>"Told ye I would get ye." said Jones. Lia looked up at him in fear.<br>"A...and w...what are you going to do to me now?" she asked.  
>"I'll keep ye hostage, until I find Sparrow and get me heart back." He said and left Lia alone with her thoughts. She felt the ship move and its rocking would've make fall asleep if she wasn't so terrified. The ship made a weird move as if it was diving in the sea.<br>Water started running from the locked door and was filling the room fast. One minute Lia as dry and the other, she was trying to keep her self from drowning.  
>"Help! Please, help!" she called. A few minutes later, the brig was full of water and Lia couldn't hold her breath anymore. Then, the water level started dropping and when Davy Jones opened the door, the water slashed all over him. Lia was on the floor, shivering and trying to catch her breath.<br>"Come on, I've got a suprise for ye." Jones said and grabbed her by the hair. He dragged her on the deck, where she saw the Black Pearl. Jones' ship was firing at it, making big wholes. She saw Jack looking at her with relief and shock, ut he recovered quickly.  
>"Oi, fishmates!" he called "Lose something?" he asked at raised the jar of dirt Tia Dalma gave him. He made another step and fell down the stairs "Got it!<br>Come to negotiate, have ye, ye slimy git! Look what I've got? I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's in side it!" he sang. Jones threw Lia on the floor.  
>"Enough!" he growled "Send his beloved Pearl down to the depths!" he yelled, the ship started firing the Pearl, Jones grabbed Lia by the hair again and pushed her off the railings. The cold ocean water shocked her as she tried to get a big breath.<br>"My greeting to your beloved Captain!" he mocked. Her body was sinking, water was going in her mouth, nose and lungs. The last this she saw was someone jumping off the Pear and then her face was under water. She felt two arms grab her and pull her back to the surfice, when the cold air hit her face Lia started coughing, she looked at the man who was holding her, it was Jack, he was holdingher firmly and he had tied a rope around his waist to pull them onto the Pearl.  
>"Jack..." she whispered between coughing. "I'm here, luv. Don't worry, I'm here now and nothing will happen to you." he said, Lia nodded and resed her head on Jacks chest, she was still cold but his warm body had stopped her shivering. The roped had pulled them out of the water and they landed on the deck. Lia was still coughing water and when she relaxed a little Jack lifted her up and led her to him cabin. Lias hand was over Jacks shoulders while he has holding her by the waist.<br>"You saved me... Thank you, Captain." she said in a low, tired voice as they both sat on the bed... 


	9. The Kraken

CH.9 THE KRAKEN

Lia was lying on Jacks chest when the ship made a strange move. They both got up and ran on the deck. Will was yelling orders and the crew was running around. Lia went to Will and Elizabeth.  
>"Will, what's happening?" she asked.<br>"The Kraken is after us." he said seriously. Lia froze, she had heard of the Kraken from stories her dad used to tell her about the Kraken, she never believed that it really existed, until now. Will started yelling orders again and Lia did the best she could to be usefull. He was going to help Mister Gibbs with some knots when she spotted Jack on a little boat, rowing away from the ship.  
>"The coward." groweled Elizabeth who was sitting next to her. Lia wanted to defend Jack, but it was true, he was a coward, a coward th at left them to die for his sake.<br>Will ran to Elizabeth and gave her a pistol.  
>"Don't miss." he said and she nodded. The Kraken had it's tentacle on the ship, it's playing around with a net that had in it rum and gun powder, Wills foot was hanging from it and he was yelling at Elizabeth to shoot, but she wouldn't. Then, another tentacle grabbed Elizabeths foot and dragged her into the Captains quarters where Pintel and Ragetti saved her. It all happed so quickly, at one moment Elizabeth was on the floor, at the other she was huggings Jacks leg and then Jack fired.<br>The Krakens tentacles were burning and falling on the floor, the crew member were lying down shocked, Elizabeth was still holding onto Jack and Lia was on the floor looking at them all. "Did we kill it?" asked one of the crew members.  
>"No, we just made it angry. Captain! Orders!" said Mister Gibbs and ran towards Jack.<br>"Abandon ship, into the longoat." he said. Lia ran below deck to Jacks cabin. She looked around the shelves until she found the golden necklace her father gave her before he died. She put it on and walked onto the deck, where she found Elizabeth and Jack kissing. Lia froze, she felt her stomach turning into a knot and tears running from her eyes. Elizabeth was kissing Jack passionatly and pushed him on the wall. After their kiss she said something to him and left. Lia got up and looked at him with hate in her red, swollen eyes.  
>"Luv, come here." he said, while trying to get a handcof off his hand.<br>"No. I don't want to see you again in my life! I hate you!" she yelled and went to go on the longboat, only to see that it was gone "They left without us." she whispered "We are going to die here!" Jack, who had managed to get the handcof off his hand walked closer to her and looked at her with sadness.  
>"Luv, we are not going to die." he said and Lia looked at him with hope "Our fate is much worse." he said an Lia looked at the sea. Jack put his hand on her shoulder but she smacked it off.<br>"Don't touch me! Just...Just stay away from me!" she shouted and backed up. She sat on the floor and started crying again. There was silence, Lia looket up and saw the Kraken rising from the sea. She got up and stood behind Jack, looking at the beast with fear. He gave her his hand, Lia squeezed it and then fell into his arms. Jack held her tightly as the Kraken opened it's mouth and roared. Lias grip tightened around Jacks waist and she felt her knees weaken. Jack took his sword out at aimed at the beast.  
>"'Ello beastie." he said and the Kraken started swallowing them and Jacks beloved Pearl.<p>


	10. Off to save a good man and his lass

CH. 10 OFF TO SAVE A GOOD MAN AND HIS LASS.

The little boats went through the silent river. People were standng there, with candles in their hands looking at the Black Pearls crew with sadness.  
>As they reached Tia Dalmas' hut, she offered them rum.<br>"Against the cold, and the sorrow." she said as she offered it to Elizabeth. "It's a shame, I know you were thinking that with the Pearl, you could capture the devil and save your fathers soul." she said to Will.  
>"It doesn't matter now." he said "The Pearl is gone, along with it's Captain."<br>"Aye, and already the world seems less more bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streack finally came out. To Jack Sparrow!" said Mister Gibbs and raised his mug.  
>"And to his bonnie lass." muttered Ragetti.<br>"He was a gentleman of fortune he was." said Pintel.  
>"He was a good man." said Elizabeth.<br>"If there was enything that could be done to bring them back." said Will "Elizabeth-" "Would you do it?" asked Tia Dalma "What would you, what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the End of the Earth, and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and his lass?"  
>"Aye." said Mister Gibbs.<br>"Aye." said Pintel and Ragetti.  
>"Aye." said Will.<br>"Yes." whispered Elizabeth.  
>"Alright!" said Tia Dalma happily "But if you are brave to go through the weird and haunted shores at Worlds End, then, you will need a Captain, who knows those waters." said. A man started going down the stairs. His brown boots made heavy steps, Elizabeth and the crew gathered around to see their new Captain.<br>A man appeared, he had a big had and was missing some teeth and he held a green apple in his hand.  
>"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" asked Barbossa with a big grin and laughed.<p>


End file.
